Internet Protocol (IP) version six (IPv6) is being introduced for various access technologies. Generally, a mobile node (MN) has to perform some reconfiguration of its mobility parameters when it moves from one access node to another access node. Proxy mobile IPv6 (PMIPv6) is a protocol that allows the MN to avoid handling its own mobility management. Specifically, the MN's mobility management is handled by a mobile access gateway (MAG) and/or local mobility anchor (LMA) without any participation by the MN. When a MN and a correspondent node (CN) in the same localized network mobility domain communicate using PMIPv6, the MN-CN communications are routed from the MN, to the MN's MAG, to the MN's LMA, to the CN's LMA, to the CN's MAG, and then to the CN. CN to MN communications are routed along the same path in the opposite direction. In some circumstances, this MN-CN communications path leads to sub-optimal packet routing between the MN and CN.